


Held Down

by Avidreader6



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM discussion, Endearments, Established Relationship, Held Down, Light BDSM, Light-Hearted, M/M, Safewords, Sappy, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: Bucky likes being held down during sex and he and Sam think they're ready for actual bonds, but are they?For Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020Square: Kink: Held Down
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	Held Down

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this gifset: https://wt-m4m.tumblr.com/post/632707461203247105
> 
> Title: Held Down  
> Square: C1  
> Ship: Sam/Bucky  
> Rating: E

“Are you sure about this, Jamie?” 

Bucky lowers his hands from above his head and smoothes them up Sam’s thighs. He smiles when Sam twitches and goes back to the ticklish spot again, just because he can. 

“I’m sure, Sammy.” 

He sits up and gathers Sam close. They’ve been planning this for a while now and Bucky knows why Sam’s nervous. They’ve got everything set up for if something does go wrong, though. They both have safe words and the bonds they’re going to be using are far from supersoldier-proof. His lips trail over Sam’s neck and he nips at the sensitive spot just above his collarbone. 

“This is the next step, sweetheart.” He finds Sam’s mouth and kisses him softly. “First, my hands just above my head.” 

“I remember.” Sam looks Bucky in the eye and holds his face in his hands. “And after that, my hands holding yours down.” He shifts in Bucky’s lap, their cocks rubbing together sending heat throughout Sam’s body. “Which was incredibly hot.” 

“So incredibly hot.” 

They’d both known Bucky could escape Sam’s grip whenever he wanted, but he had had no desire to. He wanted to be held down. Wanted to look up at Sam, his wrists trapped under those long fingers while his legs wrapped around Sam’s waist while he moved inside Bucky. 

“It’s just some silk, Sammy.” Unable to help himself, Bucky’s hands move over Sam’s back, finding every scar, pausing at the scar from the bullet Sam had taken for him months ago. 

“It wasn’t your fault, Jamie.” 

“I wasn’t thinking that.”

Sam looks down at Bucky’s face and rolls his eyes. “That pout says otherwise.” 

Bucky buries his face in Sam’s chest and breathes him in. “See. No pout.” 

“Ah yes, the ‘if I can’t see it, it’s not there’, defense.” Fingers carding through Bucky’s hair, Sam gasps when lips close around his nipple and sucks hard. “Distraction works too, you cheater.”

A low hum is the only response Sam gets before he feels the scrape of teeth. Bucky’s hands tighten on him and only after he’s given both nipples equal attention, does he look up at Sam. He knows his pupils have to be blown and he grins when he sees the awe on Sam’s face. 

“You’re not even tying me down, Sammy. Just some silk around my wrists and your hands on my arms.” He captures Sam’s mouth and licks his way inside. “I love you, Sammy. I trust you.”

Sam smiles at Bucky. “I love you too, Jamie.” He sighs. “I know I shouldn’t be nervous. We’re prepared. And I love the way you look when I hold you down, but-”

“But actual bonds make it a little more real?” 

“Yeah.” 

Resting his head on Sam’s shoulder, Bucky closes his eyes. “Then let’s forget the silk. Just let me have your hands.” 

“Are you sure?” 

Bucky snorts. “Am I sure?” He lifts his head and stares into those brown eyes that always turn warm and molten when they look at Bucky. “I’ll have your hands on me. Your cock inside me. Your eyes watching me. I’m more than sure.” 

Sam laughs and it’s loud and bright and he already feels lighter. “Well, in that case,” he pushes Bucky back onto his back and shifts so he’s between his legs. “Hands stay at your sides and give me your safeword.” 

“Alpine.” 

“Good. Mine is wings.” He taps Bucky’s thigh. “Spread’em a little more for me.” 

Bucky’s legs spread wider and a blush spreads down his chest at how exposed he is. “Sammy.” 

“Getting shy on me now?” Sam grabs the lube from the nightstand and spreads some over his fingers. “You’re beautiful, Jamie.” 

One finger slides in with ease and as Bucky’s back bows, Sam leans down and kisses his hip and then his stomach and chest. He doesn’t make Bucky wait long before adding a second finger and scissoring them apart to stretch him further. 

“Sam!” Bucky’s hips move to try and get more of Sam’s fingers and he groans in frustration when Sam doesn’t give him more. “Sammy, please.” 

Fingers moving in and out of Bucky, Sam curls them to find his prostate. The stream of curses Bucky let out is impressive and Sam doesn’t let up, continuing to massage that little bundle of nerves until all Bucky can do is say his name over and over again. 

He should add a third finger, but Bucky didn’t push on using the silk and Sam knows how much he likes to really feel the stretch, so he decides to give him his cock now. Slicking himself, he looks up at Bucky’s face. His lips are parted, swollen, and red from how he’d been biting them and anyone else would balk at the way Bucky is watching Sam, but Sam knows better. That intense focus is intimidating, but all it makes him do is smile. He likes having that focus on him and what he's doing. It inspires him to show off a little and see what he can find to make Bucky wild.

“You’re ready, aren’t you, Jamie.”

“So ready.” He lifts his hips and moans. “And getting impatient.” 

“Careful or I might make you wait longer.” Sam moves up Bucky’s body and covers his mouth with his own. He rolls his hips, moaning as his cock slides between Bucky’s cheeks, giving them both a taste of what's coming. He gets one hand on Bucky’s right arm and squeezes. “Lucky for you, I’m more than a little eager to be inside you.” 

“Fucking finally.” 

Reaching between them, Sam gets in position and starts pushing inside. They groan in unison as Sam’s cock slides deeper and Bucky uses one leg to try and get Sam to move faster. 

“Sammy. I need more.” 

Sam refuses to be rushed. He gets his free hand on the cool metal of Bucky’s left arm and lets his entreaties and pleas wash over him as he continues moving at the same slow, measured pace. 

“Patience, Jamie.” When he’s fully seated, he pauses, looking down their bodies to where they’re joined. “How are you always so fucking tight?” 

Bucky’s only response is to clench around Sam and grin. Sam curses, fingers tightening on Bucky’s arms. There will be bruises on the right and even though they’ll disappear quickly, they both know Bucky will relish the time he has them. 

“Come on, Sammy. Fuck me, baby.” Bucky rocks his hips, hoping to entice Sam further. “You know you want to see my tits bounce.” 

Bucky’s grin widens and Sam is smiling back. He knows Bucky wants it hard and fast, but they have time and Bucky will get it hard, but only when Sam decides. 

“Must,” he thrusts hard. “You call them, fuck!” Another thrust and Bucky is moving with him. “Tits?”

Sam is hitting his prostate over and over and Bucky’s whole body feels strung tight. “It’s what they are, Sammy.” He can feel his pecs moving as Sam picks up speed and he fucks him harder. “And they bounce so nicely when you fuck me.”

“Must not be doing enough if you’re still able to talk.” 

It feels good to let go and once he does, all Sam has to focus on is how hot and how tight Bucky feels around him. Words are near impossible for them both. All that comes from their mouths are moans and the occasional curse as they get closer and closer to that peak. 

When Sam is close, he leans in and takes Bucky’s mouth. He lays claim, tongue sweeping inside and moving in time with his hips. “Close, Jamie. So close.” 

Bucky watches Sam’s face and nods. “Let me, oh please, Sammy. Please let me touch my cock. Wanna come with you. Please, baby.” 

All Sam can do is nod. He lets go of Bucky’s metal arm and grins. “Let me see you, Jamie. You know I love watching you.” 

Bucky makes a show of wrapping his fingers around his cock and stroking at the rhythm Sam has set. When that rhythm begins to falter, he knows Sam is close and his hand moves faster. 

“Together, Sammy.” 

Sam lifts his head, eyes locking with Bucky’s. “Together.” 

It doesn’t take much more for Sam to come, Bucky following right behind. He lets go of Bucky’s arm and pulls out before flopping down next to Bucky, one arm over his eyes. He can feel Bucky roll onto his side and it’s no surprise when his supersoldier cuddles close. 

“That was amazing.” 

The arm that had been covering his eyes moves to curl around Bucky’s shoulders and play with his hair. “Fucking amazing.” 

The feeling of Sam’s fingers in his hair never fails to turn Bucky into a puddle of relaxed goo and this time is no exception. “You’re amazing.” 

“You are.” 

They both know they could go back and forth calling each other amazing, so instead, they both just smile and bask in the afterglow. 

After a few minutes, it’s Sam who speaks first. “I’m sorry about the silk.” 

“Hmm?” Bucky lifts his head so he can see Sam’s face. “Why?”

“You wanted it and we’ve made sure everything would be okay and then I chickened out.” Sam wants to turn to his side, but Bucky holds him in place. 

“And you’re allowed to. When we first starting doing this sort of stuff, we agreed there would be no judgment if we needed more time for any of the things we wanted to try. Remember?” 

“I remember.” Sam turns so he can be face to face with Bucky. “But-” 

“Nope.” Bucky cuts him off with a kiss. “We can try again next time. Or try something new. I’m just glad you told me. I would have felt awful if we did it and you were uncomfortable and didn’t enjoy it.” 

“You’re right.” 

“Course I am.” 

Sam rolls his eyes and pulls Bucky into his arms. “I love you, Jamie.” 

Bucky gets his arms around Sam and smiles. “Love you too, Sammy.”


End file.
